Just a crazy day in Psychology
by Deborahpflover
Summary: Candace gets send to a psychologist by her mother who is finally done with all the crazy stories. Jazz in the meanwhile is in college and studying to become a psychologist. So what happens if by fate these girls run into each other? Believe it or not, but a different view on things can be helpful sometimes.


**A/N: Hi people! :D**

**Right, so here we have me with my first real crossover. Technically it's the second one, the first one was for Phanniemay. (And can be found in my story **_**'How half-life goes'**_** on **_**chapter 4/day 4: Crossover**_**. And yes it's also a DP/PnF crossover.)**

**I got this idea when I was emailing with pale-blue11. I don't remember how we came on it, but we started talking about the fact that the main characters' sisters from both shows had orange hair. And then we talked about that there weren't much other things they had in common and I said Jazz and Candace were kind of opposites. Then I thought that Jazz wanted to be a psychologist, while Candace would probably get send to a psychologist... XD**

**So BAM, this crossover was born. It was meant to become a more serious story, but somehow it got more humor in it and then I thought about the song **_**'Mysterious Force'**_** on the bonus track of the movie **_**'Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension'**_** so I ended up throwing that one in too. And when I was busy with that song I thought about how Jazz would react to the whole singing and it seemed fun to torture her a little… and.. yeah… So Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own "Danny Phantom". All the related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Butch Hartman is the brilliant creator of this awesome show. I also don't own "Phineas and Ferb". All the related logos, titles and characters belong to Disney. Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh are the brilliant creators of this awesome show.**

* * *

"Here we are Jasmine. Only for today, this will be your office. Don't forget to write that review and ask your patient to write one too. You won't get graded for this practice if you don't have them."

Jazz looked around the small office. It was nice and clean, with white walls, a big window and a lot plants spread through the room. It had a desk next to the window in the back and a big sofa, coffee table and chair were put in the middle of the room.

She nodded to her professor and smiled. "Don't worry sir, I won't let you down. This practice will go great."

"Very well then, I'll leave you alone to prepare. Your patient will be here in ten minutes."

The door closed softly behind her and Jazz smiled. Finally, after a year of studying Psychology at Harvard University she could actually get her hands on a real patient. This practice was an important step towards graduating, and besides that she had also missed the work with real people like she used to do back home in Amity Park.

Thinking of Amity Park brought back memories, but she didn't have time for them now. So she shut them out of her mind and focused on the task ahead of her. Humming softly she grabbed a clapboard and a pencil out her handbag and sat down behind the desk.

On the desk lay a file, just as they had told her there would be. She opened it and started flipping through the pages, reading the important bits and skipping over the long and boring parts. As she came farther she noticed that nobody really seemed to have any success with this girl. Her mother was the one who had signed her up for a talk to the psychologist. She had been worried about her daughter's way too large imagination.

As if on a cue a few harsh knocks on the door could be heard. Jazz got up and walked towards it. She took a deep breath, put a cheery smile on her face and opened the door.

And then she looked surprised to the girl her age in front her. She had known this girl was just a year younger than she was. Jazz was now eighteen, almost nineteen and this girl was seventeen years old. But what caught her by surprise was that she looked a little like her. Long orange hair in the same style hung free over her shoulders. The only thing that was different was that Jazz had her blue headband where this girl wore nothing in her hair. She was also the same height as Jazz and had blue eyes. Now were Jazz's eyes actually a light shade of turquoise but a lot people called them blue anyway. The girl's eyes were a darker blue, like a deep sea. She wore a red tank top with a white skirt, red sock and white shoes.

Suddenly realizing she hadn't said a word while she was staring at her Jazz quickly stepped away from the door and cleared her throat.

"Welcome Candace Flynn, I'm Jasmine Fenton, but you can call me Jazz. I'm your psychologist for today."

Candace looked at her with a suspicious glance.

"Why are you here? You're not my normal psychologist."

Jasmine shook and head and sat down on the chair across the sofa. Candace also sat down, but on the sofa, still glancing suspiciously at Jazz.

"No, I'm one of his students. And today he let me do a session to see how I would handle it. I hope you don't mind."

Candace rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, clearly not too happy to be here.

"Does it matter? I'm only here because my mom is concerned about me. I don't care who tries to talk to me, it won't change anything. My brothers are the problem, not me!"

Jazz nodded, and started writing down what Candace said. This was going easier than she had expected. She didn't even have to ask a question to start the conversation!

"And can you explain me why you say your brothers are the problem? Your mom says you have a large imagination. I don't see what that has to do with your brothers."

Candace growled. "It has _everything_ to do with my brothers! They drive me crazy, day in, day out! See, my brothers aren't the normal little siblings who annoy you. Oh no, of course not. My life isn't that easy. No, my brothers are _brilliant_. And if I say brilliant, I really mean brilliant. They can put together a complex machine that defies the laws of nature and physics completely in a couple of minutes! And every day it's something else. But when I try to bust them, whatever it is suddenly disappears and mom only sees an empty backyard. _That's_ why she thinks I'm crazy! And _that's_ the reason I'm here now, talking to you."

Jazz looked to the frustrated girl across her. She didn't really know what to make from this, but failing wasn't an option.

"Okay, so why do all the things they make disappear every time?"

Another growl from Candace. "How am I supposed to know that?! Somehow it always disappears. It's like a mysterious force!"

Jazz looked quite lost now. This was clearly _not_ a normal patient. How in the world could she have ended up with the one person who didn't have problems that were easy to solve by digging in their past? Why not someone with Ghost-Envy like she specialized in? She swore herself she would get her professor for this.

"A mysterious force? Are you sure Candace?"

Instead of a normal reply Candace suddenly jumped on the table and started _singing_ of all things. Jazz could only watch with open mouth how the girl managed to throw a perfect performance while explaining in detail what she meant.

* * *

**A/N: sorry, I don't like interrupting the story, but you should really go to YouTube and search **_**'Phineas and Ferb Mysterious Force'**_**. It's a real song. Put it on and listen to it while reading the lyrics here:**

* * *

"_Let me explain, though it might seem strange to you._

_So please refrain from thinkin' bad of me._

_It gives me pain when I see what my brothers do,_

_but no one else ever can see!_

_I just want the truth known,_

_so I call mom on the phone,_

_but by the time she gets here,_

_the whole thing disappears._

_Whatever they build every day, _

_it gets taken away._

_No one sees it of course, _

_it's a mysterious force!_

_To my mother every story's preposterous._

_Never believes no matter what I do._

_But though I'm right, and she's wrong,_

_I must confess, I'd probably think I'm crazy too!_

_I just want the truth known,_

_so I call mom on the phone,_

_but by the time she gets here,_

_the whole thing disappears._

_Whatever they build every day, _

_it gets taken away,_

_ by some mysterious force, _

_no one sees it, of course._

_Some mysterious force._

_Some mysterious force!_

_Some mysterious force._

_Some mysterious force!"_

Candace jumped down from the table and sat down on the sofa like nothing strange had ever happened. Jazz however was clutching her pencil in an iron grip, fearing it might fall out of her hand if she didn't hold on to it. Her eyes were wide and she still had her mouth open.

By now she was sure her professor had given her this girl to handle only because he couldn't stand the fact that she got straight A's for everything and probably because had been stuck with listening to her dad ramble about ghosts the last time parents were allowed to visit Harvard. So he really thought this would be too much for her? Well, then he didn't know who he had in front of him! No matter how strange this girl was, Jazz could handle it! After all, she survived sixteen years of living with her ghost obsessed parents and her half-ghost brother.

Closing her mouth and relaxing her grip on the pencil she looked at Candace again. Maybe she was dwelling too much on the things at the surface… sure, that mysterious force theory wasn't really.. _normal_, but it wasn't the problem. Let's face the facts.

_One:_ Candace claimed her brothers build something amazing every day.

_Two:_ She wanted to tell her mom what they did.

_Three:_ Her mom never saw anything they build and was concerned about what she thought was Candace' imagination.

She couldn't check if Candace brothers really build things, so she couldn't do something about fact one. And she wouldn't even begin to _try_ checking the 'mysterious force theory', so that only left number two.

"Candace? _Why_ do you want to show your mom what your brothers do?"

Candace surprised face was enough to tell Jazz no one had ever asked her about this.

"Well isn't that obvious? They _build_ things. Things that _defy the laws of nature and physics_! Do you know how _dangerous_ that is?! I would never get away with it."

Bingo. Finally something she could work with. And like lighting, the solution of the whole problem struck her. Candace was a little strange, but she wasn't depressed, she wasn't ill, she didn't have any real problem that could be solved by psychology. He _mother_ was the one who was concerned. If she could convince Candace to stop calling her mom, then the whole point of coming here would be gone. Case closed, everybody happy.

"Candace, listen to me. You're seventeen now, right?"

"Yes, yes I am. What has that got to do with everything?"

"More than you think. Look at this at it like this, you're going to college after summer I guess. Is that far away from home?"

"Well, yes but-"

"Then who's gonna watch after your brothers Candace?"

"My parents of course, who else?"

"No, that's not what I meant. Until now, you used to keep an eye on your little brothers, right? Because you thought they were doing dangerous things. But you're going to college soon and if you're gone, there's nobody to keep an eye on them."

Jazz stern voice seemed to hit something inside Candace.

"I know! And _that's_ why mom needs to know what they do every day! She and dad _don't_ know. I'm the only one who knows! If something happened to them while I'm away, because mom and dad didn't know anything about those crazy inventions they build, I would never be able to forgive myself! Sometimes I just feel like I'm the only responsible one in the family, because my parents are too ignorant to see what's happening right in front of their eyes."

Candace voice was getting more desperate with every sentence. Her eyes had locked onto Jazz now, throwing out all the things she had kept for herself for so long. It didn't matter she didn't know this girl, this Jazz. Right now she looked like a friend who wanted to help her. And Candace had so often been ignored or called crazy or laughed away when she started her story that no one had ever heard the reason behind the urge to bust her brothers. And somehow it felt good to tell it.

Jazz listened closely to everything Candace said, writing it down in speed tempo on her clipboard. When Candace had finally finished talking she looked up again.

"I know what you mean. I have a little brother myself and my parents were also ignorant to what was happening to him. I was the only one who figured it out and I felt just like you. I wanted to help him, protect him. But do you know what? Sometimes you just can't. You can't stop some things, no matter how worried you are, no matter how much danger they throw themselves into, if they know it or not. So you have to let go. It is a hard thing to do, but sometimes it's only for the best. Do you know what happened when I accepted the things my little brother did? I found out that he was responsible himself. That he could handle the things that I found so dangerous for him."

Candace listened closely to Jazz words, feeling like they gave her a way out of the endless try-and-fail circle she was stuck in.

"But what if they get hurt?"

Jazz signed. Memories of Danny slipping inside the house in the middle of the night, beaten up, wounded and bleeding came rushing back to her. How much she had longed to help him. How helpless she felt when he snuck of the next night to start the fight all over again. It had been so hard to see, to accept. She knew what Candace meant, and she also knew the answer wouldn't make her happy.

"Then they get hurt. You can't protect them from everything. But tell me, how many times did they get hurt by the things they do?"

A short hesitation, but Candace answered her anyway. "Not even once…"

Jazz smiled an assuring smile to the girl across her. "Then I'll think they'll be fine, it seems like they know what they're doing."

Candace was still debating whether she would do what Jazz said or not. Finally she seemed to decide and looked at Jazz.

"…maybe you're right. Maybe I should let it go. Then I don't have to worry about them either when I'm in college."

Jazz's smile became a big grin. "That's a fantastic idea. I'm sure it'll work, and your mom won't have a reason to send you here anymore either."

Slowly a smile spread across Candace face. And before Jazz could react Candace had crossed the room and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "Thank you Jazz, maybe that is the best solution!" Candace let go and Jazz looked at the now widely grinning girl. Impossible how impulsive she was... But at least she was happy now. And Jazz had helped her, like a real psychologist. It felt great to really help someone again. She hadn't realized how much she missed that.

"You're very welcome! That's my job right? Could you do me a little favor though? Could you fill in this paper about our appointment? I need it so that they can grade me."

"Sure!" Candace grabbed the paper and Jazz's pencil and started to go in rapid speed through the list with questions. "Done!"

With another hug and a wave Candace was gone and Jazz found herself alone in the office again. She shook her head with a smile and started to fill in her paper, while she took a few looks at the notes she made. This certainly had been her most crazy case, but it turned out very well.

Now the only thing she had to do was decide how she would get her revenge on her professor for putting her with the hardest patient of all on her first try.

* * *

**It's done! :D I love how it turned out. ^^ There is humor, but still all the serious things I wanted to have. Big thanks to pale-blue11 because she gave me the idea! (If you guys like 'Danny Phantom' stories, check her out!) Please let me know what you guys thought about it! Review!**


End file.
